A life changing addiction
by laylayuzumaki
Summary: <html><head></head>SasukeXOC.Sasuke Uchiha had it all. He graduated College,and was prepared to take a big step in his modeling career.But his girlfriend dies,&he becomes an alcoholic. He has 2 months to over come his addiction, or he will be fired from his job.</html>
1. Prologue

Fame. The one thing I wanted more than anything else on the world, and got. I was born beautiful, and I am blessed. I became a model at the age of 5. It wasn't long till Sasuke Uchiha became a house hold name. I've had an amazing life. I met some good people in Middle School, High School, and even Elementary. All the schools I went to were elite private Schools, filled with mostly rich snobs. I was prom King in Junior and Senior year in High School, and graduated High School with a 4.0 gpa, then headed off to one of the best colleges in Konoha.

I was thinking about proposing to my girlfriend of 7 years. Seven long, crazy, drama filled, make up break up, years. She goes to the same college as I do. We swore to never go to college parties, because we both no we will end up cheating on each other. College parties are INSANE.

Then the unexpected happened. I got a phone call. No, not a phone call, but THE phone call. The phone call that changed my life, the phone call that made me cry for 8 hours straight, the phone call that told me my whole family died in a fire. How? How could this happen to them?

I was depressed for a whole week, but I went to therapy, and it made things slightly better. Not great, but better. Just when I thought there was some hope in my life, another disaster came. My girlfriend committed suicide the day after I graduated.

She left me. I dedicated my life for her, and she left me. I missed out on most of my college partying life because of her. The pain was sickening. I loved her, but I miss her, and deep down inside, I am angry at her.

After her death I rarely spoke to anyone. I cancelled my therapy sessions and I stopped communicating with all my friends. It was almost as if I was the one who was dead.

I wanted my 4 years of partying that I had missed out on. I started going to bars, hooking up, and made many new friends. Their names are whine, liquor, and beer. They are the friends that I love the most. The friends that will always be by my side, and never leave me.

Soon I became addicted. The modeling industry let me go, and sent me to rehab. They said they would consider taking me back, if I got my life together in less than 2 months. I'm not even sure if can do it.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is the story of my life in Rehab.


	2. Escape plan

Sasuke's p.o.v

It's 1pm and I am in my room in rehab. The room is all white. White walls, white bed, white curtains, white furniture. Probably the most dull room I have ever been in, but it was well put together.

I am waiting for my therapist to arrive, and my brain is clouded with thoughts. All the stress has been driving me insane. I go to the fridge to look for something to drink, but of course, no alcohol.

I hear a knock on the door. My heart begins to beat rapidly. Slowly I walk to the door, turn the knob, and open it.

A blonde man with blue eyes looks at me happily. He looked innocent, like a church man or something, and looked like he was about 16. The man dressed casually, he clearly wasn't rich, but not flat broke.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Naruto Uzumaki", he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too."

There was a small awkward silence. It is hard for me to communicate well socially. I used to be so bubbly and excited to meet new people, but that was before my life was a wreck.

"So Sasuke is there anything I need to know about you before we get started with out therapy session?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then, have a seat."

I knew what was gonna happen next. This is the part where I have to talk about my past, what caused me to be who I am today. Why would I want to open up to a complete stranger? I need to figure out a way around this.

"Before I sit, let me get you a glass of water", I said kindly.

"Okay, thankyou", he replied happily.

I rush to the kitchen and grab the pills I hid inside a cabinet. I grab one, and grabbed a bottle of water and put the pill inside the bottle. Hopefully this won't make him sick, but will knock him out for a little while.

After he is high, I will make my escape.


	3. Investigating

Naruto's p.o.v

Sasuke comes back and hands me a bottle of water. I take a few sips. After ten minutes of talking to him, everything becomes different. My vision changes, it becomes harder to hear, and it seems as if all my words come out slurred.

I begin to panic. I see Sasuke's lips moving, but I don't know what he is saying. I see a smirk appear on his face, and I watch as he opens the door and walks out.

The huge not in my stomach tightens. My head feels like a volcano that's about to erupt. I'm alive, but it's almost impossible to breathe. So many thought go threw my head.

_What's going on? Why won't Sasuke help me? Am I really going to die like this? Why is my vision so blurry? Am I hearing things, or is god really talking to me? Why is it dark all of a sudden? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?_

I wake up lying in bed. I have no idea how I got there. I slowly begin to get up, as I feel my whole body ache in pain. Sasuke is next to me, with a few scratch marks on his face along with a red bump the size of a gum ball.

I get out of bed and shake him till he wakes up. His eyes open.

"How did I end up here?" , he says so calmly to the point where it shocked me.

"I'm thinking the same thing", I say slightly confused. _How can he stay so calm and collected?_

"I don't remember anything that happened, it's almost as if my memory has been erased.", he says in the same calm mono tone voice as usual.

I walk towards the bathroom. I open the door and a foul smell punches me in the face. I smell, and see, vomit, and it makes me want to vomit!

I look in the bathtub and see beer bottles and vodka. _How did beer get into this place? _

I decided to investigate what happen last night by walking around more. I pass a mirror and see a reddish blue dot on my neck. I assumed I was just imagining things, but as I took a closer look I realized it wasn't a mosquito bite, a rash, or a scratch, but it seemed to look like a hickey.

Now this has gotten serious. Sasuke has been harmed, and I have been harmed as well. I search my body for any more bruises. I see two more on the other side of my neck, but they aren't as big as the one on the other side of my neck.

I go into the kitchen and look around. I see a small bottle of pills. I pick up the bottle and see writing on the bottom, and it states "ROPE".

I sit for a minute thinking about what rope stood for. _What could rope mean? Are these pills legal? What will Sasuke do with there pills?...What did Sasuke do with these pills?_

I thought harder. _There is only one drug that is similar to the word rope, and that is rohypnol._

It all comes back to me, a flash back of Sasuke handing me a glass of water occurs. Sasuke must have slipped this into my drink…,but why?


	4. Sasuke vs Naruto

Sasuke's p.o.v

I can't remember anything that happened yesterday night, but I probably drank a lot because I feel light headed and sick.

I hear Naruto call my name, so I walk to the kitchen. He is standing there with a serious look on his face, and that's when I knew something was wrong. He pulls out a bottle of pills from behind his back. _I'm screwed._

Adrenaline rushes through me, and my head feels like a balloon that is about to burst. I can feel my legs shaking a bit. _Am I actually afraid, or is it just the symptoms of a really awful hangover?_

"Sasuke I know you put this in my drink yesterday", he said angrily.

I stay quiet. He knew I was guilty. I even felt guilty doing it. All he wanted to do was help me, but I hurt him. I have no clue what to do. My heart is about to pound out of my chest, and my eyes begin to burn. _Why did I hurt him? What was I thinking? How am I going to get my job back now?_

Tears filled my eyes, I didn't even try not to hold them back. My throat felt like it had been kicked multiple times.

I burst into tears, and I fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry!", I scream.

"I didn't know what I was thinking! I didn't want anybody to get hurt! I shouldn't have slipped the pill into your drink, and you're never gonna forgive me! YOUR GONNA TELL THE POLICE AND I'M GONNA END UP IN JAIL!"

"Sasuke calm down, we can talk about this.", he says calmly.

"I'M GOING TO JAIL! I CAN'T LIVE IN PRISON! I CAN'T BE WITH CRIMINALS! I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! I'M GONNA LOSE MY JOB!", I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sasuke, please just hear me out", he says softly.

"YOU'RE GONNA CALL THE POLICE AREN'T YOU?", I say angrily.

"I never said that", he says in the same soft tone of voice.

"I NEED TO GET RID OF YOU BEFORE YOU TELL ANYONE.", I say.

I pick up a knife and throw it at him. He dodges the knife, the knife hits the wall, and he heads for the door. I chase after him and grab his arm. He pulls away, but I am much stronger than he is. I throw him against the wall and he falls to the floor.

I pick him up by the neck and begin to shake and strangle him. He screams for his life, his face turns red, and blood comes down from his neck as my nails dug into his skin.

An evil smirk appears on my face. _I'm not going to jail. No one will ever know about this. I'll beat him until he becomes unconscious, hide him, get rid of the drugs, and make up a story when he wakes up._

He kicks me in the stomach, and I drop him. I may be stronger than him, but he is pretty strong himself. I run to the door and block it so he can't escape.

"SASUKE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU", he screams.

I ignore his comment and I attack him. I pick him up again and throw him into a glass table head first. Glass shatters everywhere and his face is covered in blood. He gets up slowly and begins to limp towards the bedroom. I run after him, but fall to the floor in pain. He kicked me where it hurt the most.

I spit out blood, and begin to yell in pain. I see him make his way towards the bedroom. He opens the door and closes it behind him, and it makes a clicking noise. He had locked the door. _There is no way for him to escape. There are no windows in my bedroom._

I get up and walk slowly to the wall with the knife wedged in it. I pull the knife out and make my way to the bedroom door where he is hiding. I knock on the door three times.

"Naruto open up the door", I say calmly.

No response.

"Come on Naruto give it up, you can't escape.", I say tauntingly.

Once again, no response.

"I'm not going to hurt you that badly", I say.

Still, no response.

I kick the door and put a hole through it. I begin to beat up the door punching it and kicking it until my hands and feet begin to throb. _It's over, I win._


	5. Goodbye Sasuke

Sasuke's p.o.v

I hear Naruto moaning in pain, so I stop attacking the door. I put my ear on the door to hear what's going on. I hear him talking, but I don't know what he is saying. _Is he talking to himself? Is he praying? _I kick the door a few more times, and after a few minutes the door falls down.

I see him lying on the bed moaning in pain. I slowly make my way to the bed.

"Your gonna forget everything that happened today.", I say.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you are planning to do, but your not going to get away with it. So if anyone should give up, it's you", he replied with a smirk on his face.

I put my knee on the bed and lean in close to him face and put the knife in my hand next to his neck. I began to gently stroke the knife on his neck.

"I'm not afraid of you Sasuke", he says calmly and quietly.

I look him directly in his deep blue eyes. A small smile grows across my face. I raise my hand gripping onto the knife tightly. He closes his eyes. I quickly bring my hand down, but stop right before the knife hits his neck. I hear him scream for his life, but when he opens his eyes he stops. I put the knife on the bed, and begin to chuckle. He glares at me with his blue eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Now what were you saying about not being afraid?", I say teasingly.

He stares at me with anger. I put my leg down on his stomach, and lean and put my hands on his neck. His glare gets more intense. I can feel his pulse beating at an incredible rate. The air conditioning turns off, and the room is now completely silent. I hear a loud banging noise on the front door.

My head turns to the right, and I see the front door fall. About 7 or 8 security guards scattering around my home. Three of them spot me and run towards me. I take my hands off of his neck and jump away from the blond. One of them pulls out a gun. I immediately put my hands up. The other security guard pushes me against the wall and hand cuffs me. He escorts me out of the bed room. I get one last look at Naruto before I leave my home.

I walk down the stares with the security guards at my side. After a few minutes of walking I am in the lobby. I see people glaring at me in awe. I look down at the ground trying not to let it get to me.

"Where am I being taken?", I ask in a serious tone.

"Oh you'll see", one of the guards said in a tone that made me very nervous.

**hehe. sorry guys. I like leaving suspense at the end of most of my chapters, but don't worry. The chapters will be coming out quicker now that school is over. I already have the whole story planned out...kind of :)**


	6. Naruto's past

Naruto's p.o.v

I wake up in a hospital bed. I see my daughter Kasumi looking at me with her big blue eyes. She jumps on top of me hugging me tightly. Tears roll down her face and onto my shoulder.

"Daddy I thought you were dead! You have no clue how long I've been waiting for you to wake up! Mommy said you would wake up in less than an hour, but it took almost 2 hours!", she says in her usual loud tone of voice.

I smile, and hole her tightly in my arms.

"I'll be fine Sumi. Daddy needed his rest, he has had a long week.", I say as calmly as I possibly can.

"I'm gonna beat up that Uchiha guy that tried to hurt you dad. I'll make them pay for what they did to you.", she says sounding more furious then I've ever heard her sound before.

"No Sumi, daddy needs to help the man that hurt him."

"But why daddy, why would you help someone who hurt you?"

The room went silent. I stared at my girl friend Hinata who was staring at me, waiting to answer Kasumi's question.

"Because even if this man did hurt me, it's still daddy's responsibility to help him. That is what daddy's job is all about."

"Daddy I don't like your job anymore", she says sounding very upset.

"Daddy likes his job. Daddy wants to help people. When you help a person it's like you're helping a very tiny part of the world. And even the smallest changes in a person can inspire others to change as well.", I say.

"But daddy, what if you can't do it?", she says worriedly.

"Then at least I tried", I say happily.

Hinata grabs Kasumi's hand. They say there goodbye's and tell me that they will be back after Kasumi gets her hair cut.

I love Kasumi and Hinata dearly. I met Hinata when I was 14. She was a straight A student and worked very hard. I played football and had B's and a few C's. We were friends at the time, and talked to each other a lot.

We started dating at 15, and we were young and it was innocent, but then we got closer. We constantly told each other that we loved each other.

When I was 16 I got her pregnant. She cried for so long. She told her parents and they threatened to kick her out if she didn't abort the child. I convinced her not to abort by telling her that she could live with me. I thought that everything would be easy, but it was so much more complicated than what I thought.

I lived with my foster parent at the time. She was nice enough to let Hinata move in, but lectured me about how disappointed she was in me, and that becoming a father was a huge responsibility. I was stubborn at the time. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, until I witnessed what it was like to live with a hormone crazy pregnant girl friend.

She cried all the time. And when I say all the time, I mean **all** the time. When we were in school together she was happy and positive, but when we drove home she would cry for hours. She would cry about how she felt like she let down her parents and cry about how fat she was. She would even cry if we ran out of milk for her cereal.

I was so close to giving up, but then I remembered what it felt like to have a dad that wasn't around. I promised Hinata that I would never be the kind of dad that was missing in action. I told her that I was going to stay with her forever. I held on, and before I knew it, little Kasumi was born.

Luckily my foster mom worked from home, so she took care of the baby while Hinata and I finished high school. She said that if we both got a scholarship into college then she would take care of Kasumi for four more years. Hinata and I graduated. I got sports scholarship and went to college. Hinata got an academic scholarship and went to college.

Now that we both finished college, have our own apartment in the city, and have very well paying jobs, we can take care of Kasumi on our own. I promised my foster mom I would pay her back. I offered to pay her 10,000 dollars for all the hard work she had done. She agreed and took the offer. Now I have to pay her, because I made a promise, and _**I NEVER**_go back on my word.

**Wow. It's amazing how much I can do when school is over. 3 chapters In 3 days :D You guys have been so supportive! Thankyou so much!**


	7. A night that could change everything

Naruto's p.o.v

After 4 days of being hospitalized, they let me go. They told me to take it easy, but I couldn't listen to them. I had no time to rest. I had errands to run, and by the time I came home it was 3:30pm.

I was planning to take Hinata out to a fancy French restaurant in the city at 5. Luckily I already had the reservations, but had only 45 minutes to get ready. I took a shower, put on a suit, and grabbed the flowers I bought her that I hid underneath the bed.

Hinata was waiting for me downstairs. She was wearing a beautiful plan lavender dress with a diamond necklace that I gave her on her birthday. I handed her the flowers, and she flashed me a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Wow, these are beautiful Naruto", she said happily.

"Thanks, I knew you would like them. I remembered that red roses are your favorite.", I say.

She kisses me on the cheek. I stroke Kasumi's red hair and tell her to listen to what the babysitter says. She told me she would be a good girl. I kiss her on the forehead. Hinata and I walk out the door, get into the car, and drive to the restaurant.

When we arrive there it was like one big dream. The restaurant was gorgeous. Crystal chandeliers hung from the sealing. Every table looked shiny and new with tiny candles that sat on top of them in the center of each table.

We were seated quickly, and ordered our meals.

"It was very nice of you to take me out to dinner", she says.

"Well we've been so busy, it seems as if we never have time together anymore. I wanted to make it up to you.", I say with a smile on my face.

She smiles back at me. Our food arrives in less than 40 minutes. We share a plate of spaghetti and finish the whole thing. I check the time on my cell phone. It's 8:00pm. It's almost summer time and the sun is about to set.

We walk out of the restaurant and go to a park across the street. We stop walking when we got to the huge fountain in the center of the park. I look her in the eyes for a few seconds before I start talking to her.

"Hinata, do you know how long we have been together?", I say softly.

"About 6 years right?", she says with a smile.

"Yeah. And do you remember what I told you when you were getting ready to have a baby?", Isay.

"You told me that you would be there for my daughter", she says.

"You forgot one more thing", I say softly.

She looks at me slightly confused. I smile at her.

"You forgot that I told you I would stay with you forever", I say.

She giggles, and strokes my cheek. She stops and I hold her hands. I let go of her hands and get down on one knee. Her whole facial expression changes.

"Hinata Hyuga", I say while pulling the ring out of my pocket.

"Will you marry me?", I say with a huge smile on my face.


	8. Two unbelievable events

Naruto's p.o.v

She smiles at me, and a tear falls from her eye. Hopefully it was a tear of joy.

"Naruto, before I take this ring, there is something I've been hiding from you", she says slowly.

_Hiding…from me? What could she be hiding from me? _

"Two weeks ago, I found out something that shocked me, and can turn our worlds up side down all over again", she says.

"Okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can concur it", I say.

"Naruto, we're having another baby", she says softly.

_What? Another baby? She was taking the pill! How could this happen? I hope this is some kind of really mean joke!_ _I'm not ready to take care of another child!_

"Oh…", I say sounding more confused than ever.

"I know, it's hard to imagine. I took the pill, and I made sure I took it when I needed to. This is just as surprising for me then it is for you", she says.

_It's okay. Everything is gonna be fine. I just got to live with an over emotional pregnant female for nine months…again!_

"I'm ready if you're ready", I say sounding confident.

_What am I saying? I'm not ready for another child! _

"Then I guess that means we are keeping the baby", she says happily.

She puts the ring on her finger, and smiles. She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I hold her tightly in my arms. _I need to calm down. If I did this once I can do it again. Everything will be alright. I just need to stop worrying about it._

We leave the park holding hands. We get into the car and drive home. By the time we are home it's 9:00pm. I unlock the door and we walk inside. Hinata goes up stares to check on Kasumi. I watch her go up the stairs.

I walk around our house and think. _Wow this place is small. I'm not sure if it will fit four people. We could use the guest room and change it into a room for the baby, but I think it would be best if we moved. After all, we make a lot more money than we did before. Why do we even live in this small house anyways?_

The phone rings. I run to the kitchen and pick up the phone.

"Hello", I say sounding overly excited.

"Naruto?", the man says sounding un sure of who he was talking to.

"Yes, it's me, Naruto Uzumaki.", I say.

There is a short awkward silence.

"May I ask who is calling?". I say.

"Naruto…it's me…Minato…your father.", he says.

"Is this a prank call?", I ask impatiently.

"No", the man replies quickly.

"I don't believe you", I say sounding annoyed.

I hang up the phone. I walk up the stairs, and the phone rings again. _Okay, now I'm pissed off. What does this guy want from me?_

**I hope you guys enjoyed ^_^ I made sure this chapter was interesting. Don't forget to review! I REALLY need to know your opinion about how the story is going so far.**


	9. Not the only one who's hurting

Naruto's p.o.v

I pick up the phone, walk out the door, and close the door behind me. I don't want Kasumi or Hinata to here how bad this conversation will get.

"Son, you have to believe that this is me. Your foster mom gave me your number so I could talk to you. I haven't heard your voice in such a long time.", he says.

"IF YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME SO MUCH THAN YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT ME DAD", I say loud enough for the man walking across the street to hear me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have neglected you. I was depressed, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't take care of you at the moment, I couldn't even take care of myself. I wanted to do what was best for you.", he says trying to sound calm.

"What's best for me? If you wanted to do what was best for me then you should've at least tried to feed me when I was hungry, or were you too "depressed" to do that.", I said.

"I WAS DEPRESSED", he yells into the phone.

"DEPRESSED MY ASS!", I say loudly.

"When your mom died…do you know how hard it was for me to take care of you?", he said.

"Dad you had a job. You were a lawyer, but you went out every night to drink with your friends. You were depressed when you lost your job because of your drinking problem. You got depressed when alcohol couldn't make you happy anymore. You didn't get help. You didn't want it, and you thought you didn't need it. You lost everything, and you didn't care. You put me in foster care, and told me you would take me back when you felt like taking care of me", I said angrily.

"I'm living in a homeless shelter, and I'm flat out broke. I need to live with you. Is it too late for me to take you back now?", he asks.

There is a small silence on the phone. I can feel my face burning. My hand clenches into a fist. _Now? Now that you're a broke loser...you want me back?_

I press the end button on the phone. Tears fall down my cheeks. Talking to this prick would only get me more stressed out. I go inside, and hang up the phone. I see Kasumi drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Daddy why are you crying?", Kasumi asks.

I wipe the tears from my face.

"What happened?", Kasumi asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?", I snapped back at her.

"But daddy, I", she says.

I cut her off.

"Just go to bed!", I yell.

That was the first time I ever took my anger out on her. Hopefully Hinata didn't here me yell. Kasumi looks up at me with her big blue eyes. Her pale skin became more pale, and i didn't even know it was possible. _I'm such an asshole._

"I got thirsty. All I wanted was a drink of water, but I guess you don't want me down here", she says softly.

She leaves her glass on the table and walks up the stairs. I sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen. More tears roll down my face. I sit in the kitchen and cry silently. After an hour of crying I go upstairs. I peep into Kasumi's room to see if she is sleeping, but she isn't. She's sitting on her bed with the night light on crying silently. _I guess I'm not the only one who was up crying tonight._

**Hope you enjoyed ^_^ I've got every chapter figured out so far. Remember to review every once in a while :3**


	10. Sasuke's second slip up

Sasuke's p.o.v

_I can't believe those assholes put me in a straight jacket for 3 days! Straight jackets are for mentally ill people, and I'm not mentally ill! At least they didn't find the drugs that I had. That would've been a disaster._

Sasuke takes out his laptop and goes on . The first thing he sees is a big article about him in rehab.

_Great. I should've known this would happen. What kind of jerk would want to write an article about this. I might as well read it to get rid of my boredom. _

**Sasuke Uchiha Hits Rock Bottom**

_We all saw it coming. After the death of his family, and his girlfriend of seven years, Sasuke loses it. He is currently in a rehab facility that will not be mentioned. He is on probation from his job until he gets his life back together._

_Sasuke is known for being attractive and adorable, but there is nothing attractive about a man who can't take care of himself._

Sasuke clicks the links to all the pictures they have of him.

_At this rate I doubt I will get my job back. This is the end of the road for me. It was nice being famous while it lasted._

I close his laptop and put it on the coffee table in front of me. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I check to see who it is.

Ai Nakaruma: Hey ;)

_Who the hell is this? I don't know an Ai Nakuruma. _

Sasuke Uchiha: who is this?

I wait for her to reply.

Ai Nakuruma: It's Ai. The girl you met at the bar a few days ago. You gave me your number and your house address. I drove you home when you were drunk. I didn't know you were in Rehab. I had to lie to the security guard in order to get you inside. They were so close to not believing me. I helped you up the stairs and into your room. I laid you down on the sofa and then left.

_The bar! That's where I was. I went to go pick up some alcohol then snuck it into the building and hid it in the shower. I went to the bar and met her! She was the girl who drove me home!_

Sasuke Uchiha: Oh, you! I remember you now. You're the girl with the purple hair right?

Ai Nakuruma: Yeah, but it's black now.

Sasuke Uchiha: wait…why would I give you my address?

Ai Nakuruma: because you were tipsy…

Sasuke Uchiha: Oh…

Ai Nakuruma: Yeah…

Sasuke Uchiha: You should stop by today and visit.

Ai Nukuruma: Okay, what time?

Sasuke Uchiha: anytime. I'm not busy at all today

Ai Nakuruma: Okay I'll try to come by at 9:00pm

Sasuke Uchiha: alright, see you then ;)

Ai Nakuruma: Okay bye ;)

My door bell rings at 9pm.

"Hey there hot stuff what's up?", she says in a sexy voice.

She's wearing a very short tight black dress with a low cut V neck. She is holding a black coach purse. Her black straightened hair is down and she is wearing heals that are about 5 inches high. Her green eyes sparkle in the light, and she flashes me a smile with her perfectly straight white teeth.

_Damn._

"Not much. Come inside.", I say.

She walks into the room in awe.

"Wow, it's so nice here", she says with a smile.

"Yeah it's a pretty nice pad, but not as nice as some of the other places I live in", I say.

She pulls out her camera and takes pictures.

"Hey, what are you going to do with those pictures?", I ask.

"Oh, you know, just keep them as memories or show them to the folks back at home", she says.

After I give her a complete tour of the house, we go to my bed room. She pulls out a small packet of pills from her cleavage.

"Nice hiding spot", I say with a smile.

She winks at me and takes the pills out. She takes one, and then hands me another.

"I don't think I should be taking these", I say.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't get caught", she says with a smile.

_Am I really gonna trust this hoe?_

I tried to get her to sleep with me, but she wasn't interested, so we just made out on my bed. We dropped our pants for each other, but we never actually did anything serious. She pulls out her camera and takes a few pictures of me. She went home afterwards, but I kind of regret not having sex with the girl. I've stayed abstinent for over 2 weeks, which is a record for me.

I leave my room and try to find Ai.

_I need sex nowwww._

"AIIIIIIIIII", I shout.

She doesn't respond. I try to go down the steps, but I bump into someone.

"Douche bag!", I yell at the man.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?", asks the blonde haired man.

_Shit…it's Naruto…I think._

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I should probably change the rating on this :p review please!**


	11. Naruto's foster father

Naruto's p.o.v

I stare into Sasuke's dilated pupils. _This can't be good. Do I need someone to watch him all the time? _He brushes past me quickly trying to act as if I wasn't there. I chase after him. _This is all my fault, and I can't let anyone know what's going on. _I finally catch up to him.

"Sasuke you need to go back to your room", I say.

"I want AIIIII!", he shouts angrily.

"Ai isn't coming back, so just go back to your room", I say.

"Noooo, I need her", he says.

I pick him up and carry him to his room.

"Put me down nowww!", he yells.

"Will you shut up?", I say.

He left the door wide open so I walk in and shut it behind me. I lay him down on the sofa gently. He begins to freak out.

"Ai and I were supposed to", he says.

"Sasuke she's gone, and she's not giving you anything tonight so be quiet", I yell.

It's silent for a short period of time. Sasuke looks at me with a blank stare which quickly turns into an infuriated glare. _Stare me down all you want Sasuke, but I'm not letting you chase after her._

"Fine I'll just beat the crap out of you and do it with you instead!", Sasuke yells.

_He's not being serious, is he?_

He pushes me backwards into a wooden coffee table, which has been replaced by the glass one which is easily breakable. Luckily, the wooden table didn't have a scratch, but I did. Blood dripped from the side of my cheek. Sasuke gets up and furiously kicks me. _Get up. _He begins to stomp on my rib cage, and I hear a few ribs crack. I scream in pain. _Get up, and fight back._ I don't move a muscle. I am still sore from the fight we had last week. One of my stitches pop. _Why…why is it so hard for me to fight back?_

-Flash back-

I was 5 five when I met my foster mom. I was so scared, and so many thoughts ran through my head. _Is she mean? When will daddy come back to get me? I don't want to live with her._

She showed me around her small ranch like house. It was a nice place to stay. She gave me toys to play with, and always cooked for me. _She's not so bad after all._ Everything was great. I went to a public elementary school, and everything was fine. The kids were nice to me, and I made a lot of new friends. After a few months with living with me, she started seeing this man named Kyo Kouno. I never really knew the man that well. When ever he was over my mom sent me to a friend's house, or called my baby sitter to take me out for ice cream. They went out for 6 years, and when he asked her we had to move in with him. She said yes. That's when everything began to change.

The moving was chaotic. I had to leave all my friends behind, and I teared up a little when I left my school. My mom told me that things will get better, but when I met Kyo, I knew things would only get worst. He looked like one of those creepers who sat alone at the park watching little kids play on the play ground. He was 32 years old, but my mom was only 28. For a 32 year old he looked about 25. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair, and was ridiculously tall, and strong. He lived alone and worked at a major company in Konoha. He was rich, and his house was huge.

They sent me to a public school, and that was just the beginning of my troubles. No one really talked to me. Everyone had a group of people they talked to, and it was hard to find a place where I belonged. I graduated elementary school, and then he proposed to her over the summer. She took the ring, and had the biggest smile almost every day over the summer. I was happy that she was happy, but it still did't feel right.

Kyo wanted me to go to a private school, so my mom, as always, agreed with Kyo and sent me to a private school. I've never been to a worst place in my life. Everyone there was stuck up, rich, and snotty. In 6th grade I had absolutely no friends. I tried to talk to people, but they often didn't say much. People sometimes whispered about me, but never actually said anything to me. I was beaten up a few times by 8th and 7th graders. I was small, so I couldn't do much. Kids would pick on me in the hallways and spread nasty rumors. I told my mom I hated the school, and she asked Kyo if I could go to a different school. He told me to suck it up. My mom and him got into a big fight about it. Kyo hit my mom, and that's when I knew that there was something wrong with him. She didn't say a word to him for a few days. They apologized, and that was it.

My mom made me stay at the private school. Kyo and my mom began to fight more, and it got very physical. Everyday she would have a new scar from a fight. She would turn to me and say "Everything will be fine, don't worry about it". Whenever she said that it would make me worry even more. Kyo spent more time with me than he did with my mom. It was strange because he never really talked to me to begin with. When ever he got in a fight with my mom, which was at least once or twice every three days, he would come into my bed room. He nagged me about how I needed to stay away from her and that she was going through some kind of phase. I didn't believe any of the stuff he told me, but I agreed with him just to get him to stop talking about it.

He started coming into my room more often, and we hung out more often. The first place we ever went together was a carnival. He paid for all the food, and we played games. We had a blast, but it was just me and him hanging out together. That's how it was every time we went out; he called it "father to son bonding time". _Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all._

I would ask him about why I couldn't leave school. He told me that men don't quit what they start. When my mom and him got into fights at night, he would come into my bedroom and sleep on my bed. It was annoying sleeping with him. He was always rolling over me and touching me. Every night he slept with me we would say a prayer, it was always the same prayer every night.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake I pray the lord my soul to take. Amen._

Things never got better, and I should've realized that it would only get worst. My mom always had some type of bruise or cut on her face. She had the weirdest excuses for them. I didn't believe her at all, so I asked my dad why mom had cuts and bruises all the time. He told me not to worry about it, but I worried about it anyways.

I decided to do some spying. When my mom would fight with him he would always send me to my room. One night I came down stairs and witnessed Kyo smacking my mom. I came to stand in front of my mom when he was about to hit her. He punched me in the face. My mom paniced and called an ambulance, and lied to them saying that I fell down the stairs. I was on the floor crying, and Kyo was too. Blood was everywhere and It felt as if someone had thrown a brick at my face. The ambulance finally arrived and took me to the emergency room. I left the hospital feeling better physically, but destroyed emotionally.

After that event my mom and Kyo stopped fighting. School was finally over and it was summer time. Kyo and my mom got married, which was probably the dumbest mistake she's ever made. I tried talking her out of doing it, and she ignored me. She told me she loved him, I honestly don't see how she could love someone who used to beat her up. She told me he promised that he would never do it again. Kyo was the biggest liar I've ever known in my life.

The pattern started again, but it was worst. There was a louder and bigger fight every night. Kyo would come into my room and sleep with me. I asked him why he couldn't sleep on the couch instead. He told me that the couch wasn't comfortable. He was lying; we owned the fanciest, nicest, couches around. Kyo just wanted someone to sleep next to, which resulted into him asking me about weird, gross, sexual things. I told him to stop asking weird questions. I got fed up with him, but he said that he needed to know the answers to his questions. I decided to sleep on the couch instead of my room. This made Kyo very angry.

He made a new rule saying that I had to sleep in my room at night under any circumstances. He didn't have a reason, but my mom agreed with him. The nights felt longer, and after a while he stared sleeping in my room every night, even when he wasn't in a fight with my mom. I asked him why he wouldn't sleep with my mom, and he would say his usual annoying catch phrase that my mom would say. "Don't worry about it", but as usual, I worried about it. The guy was really beginning to freak me out.

**Long chapter. What do you think is going on with Naruto's foster father? Remember to review :D **


	12. Father vs Son

Naruto's p.o.v

-still flash back-

Sleeping with my dad every night only got more awkward. My mom knew something was wrong, but refused to do anything. Kyo still hit, slapped, punched, kicked, and pushed my mom around like she was some kind of wild animal that needed to be tamed. He still slept with me every night weather there was or wasn't a fight. When Kyo wasn't around and my mom was, which often did not happen, I finally found the courage to talk to my mom.

"Mom I'm really worried about dad, he's been really weird lately", I say.

"Yeah, you're not the only one getting that vibe. I think he has more than just a "bond" with you. I knew marrying him was a huge mistake. If he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable you tell me okay.", she says.

"Mom I can't do this any more! You married a psychopath! We have to leave this place NOW.", I scream furiously.

"I know we have to leave, but I don't know where to go! What if he finds us? What if he kills us for leaving? We're living off of most of his money which he controls!", she says loudly .

"We'll plan an escape mom. We can find a place to go. He can't kill us if he can't find us. If he finds us I'll defend you. We'll take as much money as we can and go", I say.

"Naruto…we've only got one chance to do this right you know", she says.

"Yeah I know, but I'll promise to protect you mom. I don't care if I get hurt. I never go back on my word", I say with a smile.

"Alright, the chance is worth taking if it could protect us. It's not like we're any safer here.", she says.

"So…how are we going to make our escape?", I ask kind of dumbfounded.

"Don't worry abo", she begins to say.

She stops when she realizes I am giving her my "you better worry about it" face.

"I'll get right to it", she says.

"We should probably leave before the school year begins. Maybe sometime in August?", I say.

"Good plan. I don't want you going to that school for stuck up jack asses anymore. I never should've let you go", she says.

"And I'll start working out so when the day comes when I face my dad…I'll be strong enough to fight back", I say with a grin.

She smiles back at me, and suddenly I see our lives in a different prospective now. It's like I am 3 years old again and I would play hide and seek with my biological father. This time it's different though. I need to hide, and never be found. It's also 2 against one.

Three weeks pass and my mom and I are almost ready to leave my dads house, but there is a change of plans. My dad wants to take me on a vacation for 2 days to his second house in Konoha. To avoid conflict I agree with him, and tell my mom I'll be back for her. That was one of the times I couldn't stay true to my word.

My dad's house was very far. I began to worry, but then realized how much stronger and taller I've gotten. I'm not the weak short kid anymore. We arrive in the middle of the woods at night, which is basically the middle of no where.

"Dad…there is no house here is there?", I ask sounding un afraid and head strong.

"No son. It's just you, me, and the woods.", he says in a mischievous tone of voice.

"Dad you can either take me home, or watch me leave", I say.

"Neither", he says furiously.

He throws a punch at my face, but I dodge it and he ends up punching a tree and leaving a whole in it. I begin to not feel so confident anymore. I remember the time that he punched me in the face when I was 5. _I've got to defeat him. _I punch him in the face. He stumbles, but regains his balance. The fight goes on for almost 10 minutes. _I can't let him win._ He grabs me and puts me in a head lock. I can feel myself getting dizzy. _I guess this is goodbye world. I guess it doesn't really matter how hard you try._

**_should i continue?_**


	13. Survivor

Naruto's p.o.v

I pass out for a little while, but wake up. My vision is blurry, but I can sill hear and feel. I'm too defeated to move. The only thing I can see is a giant puddle of red around me, and I know it is blood. I can feel the cold rainy air hitting my body. I can sense that my clothes are off. I look up and see my dad. His expression is smug when he sees that I'm still alive. _I hope he is happy he got what he wanted. Now all he has to do is kill me and put me out of my misery. _

"Why would you leave me Naruto?", he says softly.

I refuse to respond. I look up at the night sky, but can only see while blurry specks. He slaps me across the face. My face stings, and a tear rolls down the side of my face.

"I asked you a question you damn brat!", he yells.

"I don't know", I say tiredly.

_How did he find out? My mom and I hid everything so well._

"I gave you everything. I sent you to a great school and took you out to places that you'd never forget. I kept you away from that lunatic that you call "mom"!", he says with a smirk.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom like she has some kind of problem", I say while gritting my teeth.

"I wouldn't keep you away from her if she didn't son", he says softly

"You're so low dad. You would even go so low as to hurt me just so you could get what you wanted. Did you enjoy it? Well I hope you did. I will die dad. Mom will call the police if I don't come back with you", I say.

His face is frozen. His eyes are like daggers. _Say it Naruto. It's you're only chance to say it. You're going to die._

"Dad, you're the one with the problem. You're the lunatic, the control freak, a pedophile, and a monster. You took me away from the person I was close to and loved the most just so you could "bond" with me", I say.

"You're not the only one with plans. I was planning to kill your mom, but you just had to fight me. You put yourself in this mess. I wasn't intending to kill you", he says.

"I don't want to go down knowing I didn't fight dad! I don't want to do what you want me to do! I'm not scared of you! I'm not afraid to die defending myself!", I yell.

He slaps me across the face again, but this time much harder. More tears fall down my face.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!", he yells.

"Even if you did kill mom, my body will be found soon. I will be reported missing. When they find me they will do an investigation. They'll figure out what happened to me and who did it. You'll spend your life in prison, or even better, get the death sentence", I say with a smile.

His expression goes to blank to a frown.

"You're an idiot. Wipe that smile off your face. No one will find you. You will die a victim and will decompose here.", he says.

"No dad. You're the idiot. You'll get caught and justice will be served", I say.

"Okay Naruto it doesn't matter what you think. I'm right. I'll get away with what I did, and since you are going to die anyways, I might as well kill you now.", he says.

He pulls out a knife from his pocket.

_I'm such a fool. I'm such a fool for seeing my mom hit my dad and not doing anything about it. I'm a fool for thinking that my mom was ever safe. Why...why didn't I do anything? Was I scared of loosing my dad? Or was I scared of loosing my life?_

He lifts the knife to my heart.

"Do it dad. I don't care anymore. It's your word against mine. You'll rot in hell for what you did. I'll never forgive you. You dirty little bastard", I say.

"Maybe I should cut off those loud lips of yours so you'll stop talking; instead of killing you. It's more fun watching you suffer anyways", he says while putting the knife against my lips.

"Dad, I don't care what you do. I'm going to die", I say with a small sad smile.

"You're right, and because I love you and no that you're hurting, I'll just kill you now", he says.

"Good job dad. The last thing I'll ever hear from you is a big fat lie", I say.

With fury he picks up the knife and brings it down to my chest in rage. He leaves, but luckily the knife misses my heart. It's still beating, but slowly.

I'm tired. I can feel my eyes shutting. I don't know If I'm dying or falling asleep. I say I silent prayer in my head.

_Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep, but if I die before I wake. I pray the lord my soul to take. Amen._

I wake up the next morning in the emergency room. I see the doctor standing next to me.

"He's alive", he says with a big smile on his face.

I hear fast footsteps. Someone hugs me tightly.

"I called the police. I wouldn't be able to sleep because I had a bad feeling that he was going to hurt you. I'm so glad that I called, or you wouldn't be alive, or even found", the woman says with tears running down her face.

_I'm alive. Am I really alive? This isn't real is it? It seemed almost impossible to live after what happened yesterday, but it happened. My mom saved my life._ I look at what appears to be a doctor, and show a small smile.

_Mom…Thank you mom, thank you doctor, and thank you god for letting me live another day. _

**Next chapter will be on the story line. The flash back connects to what's about to happen. REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	14. Babysitting

Naruto's p.o.v

He picks me up and carries me to his bed room. He throws be onto his bed and he gets on top of me. _I care about Sasuke too much. That's why it's so hard for me to hurt him. He reminds me of my real father and my foster father. I believe that he was a good person at one point in his life. Maybe that's why I care about him so much. Like my father and my foster father and my biological father, they were all good people at one point in their lives, but then changed. Maybe that's why I want to help him. It could be because I believe he can change back to the person he used to be._

I try to get up, but his body is almost twice the size of mine. He grabs my arms and bends them backwards. I yell in pain as I feel my shoulders cracking. _It doesn't have to end like this Naruto, it really doesn't. _

I roll over on top of him and he spits in my face. I slap him with all my might. A red mark is left on his face. I get up and try to run for the door, but he jumps on top of me. He crushes my body and I end up twisting my ankle. I hear a popping noise. _This can't be good. _It hurts like hell.

"On thebed now!", he yells.

"Sasuke you're going to regret doing this. You'll get put in a straight jacket again, or maybe even arrested", I yell back.

He kicks me in the face, and grabs my shirt ripping it off of me. He leans down close to me and I back up against the wall.

"Get off of me Sasuke!", I yell.

He ignores me so I punch him in the face which gives him a nose bleed. He spits on my face and most of it lands on my mouth. _Yuck._

"Sasuke you're going to lose it all if you follow through on what you're about to do", I say.

He ignores me and continues to violate me.

"Sasuke you really need to listen to me", I say.

"Up shut bitch", he says.

I try to push him off of me, but he doesn't move.

"Sas", I stop my sentence.

_Did he really just bite my ear?_

I push him one more time, but he doesn't move. My ear becomes irritated as he bites on me with more force.

"Sasuke, I'll give you all the beer you want if you let me go", I say with a small smile.

He stops biting me and takes his roaming hands off my waist. He looks at me with confusion.

"What?", he says in my face with confusion.

His breath smells like alcohol, and his eyes widen.

"Yeah, I really mean it. Let me go and I'll show you", I say.

"If you're lying to me, I'll beat the shit out of you", he says.

"Of course you will", I say with out a care.

He helps me up and walks me to my bag. The pressure hits my swollen ankle, but I continue to walk. _Please be in here…found them._

"Put your hands out", I say.

"Why?", he says sounding very agitated.

"Do you want the beer or not?", I say.

He holds his hands out and I hand cuff him. He looks down in shock. I stare out him with a smirk on my face. He turns red and looks like he's about to explode. We stay up and argue with each other for a long time, but then I hear a knock on the door.

"Stay where you are Sasuke", I say as if I am speaking to a dog.

He doesn't respond. _He's clearly tired. _I open the door and see a security guard.

"Is everything okay here?", the man asks.

"Yes, every things fine. Sasuke is just having a little temper tantrum", I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Fuckyou!", Sasuke shouts at me.

"Haha…yeah. We'll be okay", I say.

"Right…", the man says suspiciously.

I close the door and walk away. _Wow, that was close!_

"Okay Sasuke I think it's time for you to go to bed", I say.

"I'm not tired! I don't want to!" he whines.

"Too bad", I say with a taunting frown on my face.

I was getting tired too. It was 1am and the lights were still on. I guide Sasuke to his bed room.

"You'resuch a prick you knowthat?", he asks.

"Yup. I'm a prick", I say as if I care.

"Don't deny it!", he yells.

_It's 1am in the morning and he's still yelling?_

I lay him down on the bed, but he continues to act like a baby.

"I can't sleeeeep", he says.

I turn of the lights and he begins to scream at the top of his lungs. I sit on his bed. _Damn it Sasuke will you shut up? _After a whole out of being spat on, bitten, kicked, flirted with, annoyed, and even LICKED, he finally gave up and asked me to cuddle with him. I was so tired that I decided to just do it. _Hopefully Hinata won't mind. _We fall asleep and he doesn't say a word for the whole night, but he did pee the bed at 3am. I had to get up, take a shower, and sleep on the sofa_. I spent my whole night babysitting an adult._

**The words in this chapter are connected because Sasuke is slurring in a few of his sentences (for those of you who didn't know). Please review.**


	15. Naruto moves in

Sasuke's p.o.v

I wake up and my bed is wet. _Ew. What the hell happened around here?_ I get up and see that my hands are cuffed. My head hurts like hell and my body aches. I walk around the room and it's a mess. Blood is all over the floor, there is a small dent in the wall, and it smells like pee. I leave the room and see Naruto lying on the sofa. He looks like he got hit by a train.

"Hey, wake up", I say shaking him.

"Go to sleep Sasuke", he says.

"No, I can't, my bed smells like piss", I say.

He gets up and takes the hand cuffs off of me.

"How did these get on me in the first place?", I ask sounding very confused.

"You were high last night. I don't know how that happened, but you lost control of yourself so I had to hand cuff you", he says sounding very disappointed in me.

"Sasuke…I don't know what to do at this point. You keep breaking the rules and disobeying the law. If you do one more offence then I might have to have you arrested", he says while looking as serious as I have ever seen him before.

A lump forms in my throat. My body goes numb and I sit down on the sofa with my head towards the floor. _I need to get my act together. Is this really how I want to live my life?_

"Sasuke", he says sounding very direct.

I look him in the eyes and begin to get nervous, which has never happened before.

"I'm giving you one more chance to stay here. If you mess up one more time then you won't get your job back and you will most likely go to jail", he says.

My whole body freezes. _Jail time?...no. He's bluffing. There is no way that I could go from a well known model to a prisoner. This isn't me. I'm not a criminal. I'm not a bad person._

"I don't know what to do. It almost seems impossible", I say with tears running down my face.

"What's impossible?", he asks.

"This. I can't stand being here. I want my family back. I want my girlfriend back, and I want my job back. My life has gone from good to bad I almost half a year, and I have only 1 month and 3 weeks to get it back together. It seems like the clock is ticking faster than I thought it would. I promised my friends that I worked with that I would get my life back together, but it seems like I'm not getting any help.", I say.

He stares at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What if I can't keep that promise? What if I recover, but things go back to the way they were before", I say.

"Sasuke, you can't give up when you've just started. You'll be surprised what could happen in a week if you just stayed out of trouble and talked to me when ever you need me. That's what I'm here for", I say.

"I don't know how to stay out of trouble when trouble just keeps on coming to me", I say.

"I have a suggestion that you may not like", he says.

There is a small pause and I can hear the cars passing by from outside.

"I think I need to live with you for a few days and help you stay out of trouble.

I stare at him with a blank expression. The idea isn't as bad as it sounds, as long as we're sleeping I separate rooms, everything will be okay.

"Alright then, I guess we can see how it works", I say with a small smile on my face.

A small glimpse of hope opens up inside of me. _Maybe he can really help me. I like my job, and my old life, and if he can help me get it back, then all I have to do is trust him. _

**The end…of part 1! Don't worry, this story is far from the end. Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy week for me. Keep on reading and reviewing :D**


	16. Attack of the rabid fan girls

Naruto's p.o.v

The next day I'm bandaged up. Thankfully, I have no major injuries. I just finished unpacking all of my belongings. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa watching television with his usual blank, unimpressed facial expression.

I felt bad for the guy. Losing so many people in his life must have been hard for him. I'm sure he doesn't go a day without thinking about his family. The same way I don't go a day without thinking about my family. Even though it's only been a few hours, I already miss Hinata, and Kasumi.

_I never apologized to Kasumi for the way I treated her. If I had left later she would've been awake, and I could've said goodbye to her face to face. Part of me wonders if she forgives me…I'm sure part of her does…_

I stare back at Sasuke, who continues to flip threw the television channels, his face still as stiff as ever. I sigh and decide to sit next to him on the sofa. He glares at me, smirks, and looks away.

_God I hate that little smirk._

I've been very observant of him, even from day one. He only smirks; I've never seen him smile. He seems kind of arrogant, yet it's a quiet kind of arrogance. He's mainly calm and collected when he's sober. I noticed that he is a left handed, and sometimes even looks in a daze at some moments. I can't tell what he's thinking; he makes it impossible for me to understand him. I can't tell when he's happy, upset, or nervous, if he even gets nervous, but I could tell when he was annoyed. He made it very clear that he doesn't like being pestered, since we spent almost half an hour arguing over who should sleep in which room and who should do which chores. I gave up and let him win; I was getting sick of arguing over shit. I ended up doing all the chores, and all he does is fix things when they get broken and goes grocery shopping.

I sleep on the pull out sofa, while he still has the luxury of sleeping on his full sized king bed, which he doesn't deserve. Even knowing that he gets what he wants bugs me. He reminds me of the kids at the private school who would pick on me. The way he acted like he was too good for everything, the way he treated me like I wasn't his equal…it bugged me. What was worst was how everything was handed to him, like he was some kind of prince. I had to work hard for everything in life, but he just sat on his lazy ass with his over sized ego and took everything he wanted. I've gone threw all his files, and not once have I ever seen him earn anything on his own, unless it was an athletic award. His family bought there way to most of the things he had in life.

I know I sound like a jealous douche bag, but out of all the clients I've had, he's the most unpredictable, and obnoxious.

* * *

><p>He continues to flip threw channels, and then finally finds something that catches his eye, but only because it was about him.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha has recently been caught posting nude photos of himself online", says the entertainment news reporter.

Sasuke's eyes went from bored and bland to huge and shocked. My eyes are probably just as wide as his are. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and seeing. The censored pictures of Sasuke in his bedroom posing like a drunken maniac burned into my brain, and made me slightly nauseas.

I turned to Sasuke, whose face was burning red. He slowly glanced over at me, and just stared at me, with some actual kind of emotion. He turned up the volume a little bit and glanced back at the screen.

"The location of his rehab center has just been found today, although it was meant to be kept confidential", the reporter says.

"What?". I say a little louder than intended.

"He is currently at the Konoha Branch Rehab Center, which is not easy to find. It's almost completely isolated from the Konoha society", she says.

_Dammit! How did those bastards find out so quickly? Now is not the time to deal with Paparazzi!_

I dash out the door immediately to warn the authorities about the discovery of Sasuke's whereabouts, but it took me almost 45 minutes to get in contact with him, and by the time I warned them, it was already too late. A mob of crazy Sasuke fanatics formed outside the building. Security ran down the stairs and outside the building to make sure no one got trampled, and to prevent from anyone breaking into the facility. I watched as a bunch of crazy out of control teenagers, and even grown woman (who were probably married) fight to get through the front entrance. It was like watching a bunch of wild hyenas fight over a piece of meat, and I must say, it was like nothing I've ever seen before.

Security guards got beaten to the ground, and I could hear more security come down the steps, but it was too late. The insane fan girls had broken into the building, and all hell broke lose. All I could think about is what would happen if they found Sasuke's room, and what would happen if they found Sasuke, if they could find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, my writing skills did improve. I'm proud of myself. I've been writing a little more and adding details. Please, PLEASE, review. <strong>


End file.
